


Jackaboy Is Away

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Sad, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Emily Is Away (played by Jacksepticeye). Just a really quick filler one shot whilst I work on other ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackaboy Is Away

*JACK's POV*

Nov 26th:  
I was excited. I mean, I'm always excited but today was off the charts. Mark and I were playing Prop Hunt together. Bob and Wade were there too but I'm able to tune them out; only Mark's voice resonates in my left side brain. I could hardly breathe from laughing, but at the same time my heart ached for the touch I could never feel, the warmth I would never know. 

Mark and I playfully jibed one another, we flirted in a low key way, or what we thought was low key. We had no clue how fast fangirls got hold of that stuff. Septiplier was born. The funny thing is; I was on their side! 

Dec 25th:  
Mark sent me a christmas card and a present! It was a little Tiny Box Tim figure and a SepticeyeSam figure inside a snow globe. He must have had it made. My heart jumped when I saw the effort he'd gone to for me. I wanted to tell him how I felt. I wanted to but I couldn't. Mark didn't want me and I was torturing myself. 

I called him on Skype to say thank you, and he answered with a warm smile, and I smiled unabashedly when I saw he was wearing the septiceye scarf I'd had made for him. 

"I love it, it's perfect," he chuckled and wrapped it around his face.

"Does it suit me?" He smirked underneath the covering. I could tell. I cracked up and leaned my cheek on my hand. 

"Lovely. Definitely an improvement," I jibed and his jaw fell open. We both dissolved into laughter. 

"Merry Christmas Markimoo," I smiled and hoped he wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Jackaboy," he replied and our call disconnected. 

Feb 7th:  
I miss Mark. He's been so busy I've hardly spoken to him. I did get a happy birthday tweet from him. I'm glad he remembered. I tweeted back with a heavy heart. The only way I heard his voice anymore was through his videos. 

May 19th:  
I opened up my direct messenger window on Twitter and tapped in a hello. I didn't move, I sat and watched my phone, willing it to ping with a message. Time crawled by slowly and I placed my phone on the pillow next to my head and fell asleep, crestfallen. 

May 20th:  
I woke up early, around 6 and grabbed at my phone; a reply! I knew he'd be awake; it was only 10PM there. 

Markimoo: Hey  
Jackaboy: How the hell are ya? It's been so long!  
Markimoo: Yeah, I know I'm sorry! Things have been crazy!  
Jackaboy: What's new? Been watching your videos btw.  
Markimoo: Well since I met Sarah things have been a bit up in the air, but getting back to normal. Oh yeah? You like them?

A girlfriend. He has a girlfriend. I swear my heart splintered a little inside as I read and re-read the words again. 

Markimoo: Jack?  
Jackaboy: Yeah sorry I went to get a drink.  
Markimoo: Oh okay.  
Jackaboy: So Sarah?  
Markimoo: Yeah, I started seeing her in January.  
Jackaboy: Oh, you didn't mention her before.  
Markimoo: I know...just wanted some space.  
Jackaboy: From me?  
Markimoo: No no no, just...get settled in.  
Jackaboy: You done anything fun lately?  
Markimoo: Nothing massively exciting.  
Jackaboy: Found any good new games?  
Markimoo: A few I've just started on my channel.  
Jackaboy: Cool

I knew there was nothing left to say. No, that's a lie. There was one thing. Only one thing. 

Jackaboy: So, I'm just gonna go now. Bye.  
Markimoo: Okay, bye. 

*Jackaboy is away*


End file.
